Fever
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Guy falls ill and Marian goes to visit him. Light G/M


A

A.N.- This is my first attempt at a Robin Hood fanfic, yet I love the GuyxMarian couple so I had to write something about them. This story takes place sometime during season 2.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sir Guy of Gisborne strode swiftly, if not agitatedly down the long corridors of stone of the Sheriff's castle. His brow was creased in exasperation and his icy blue eyes glimmered, betraying another one of his foiled attempts to capture Robin of Locksley. He stopped suddenly and leaned against the wall. His black leather clothes squeaked as he did so and he huffed as he brushed back a dark tendril of hair from his eyes.

A bright ray of sunlight caused him to squint and shield his eyes from view. Guy retreated to a more comfortable veil of shade, letting it wreath around him like a cloak of darkness. He brooded there for a while and absentmindedly fanned himself, thinking of how ridiculously sweltering it was.

A line of sweat had beaded on his regal brow, yet he ignored it. He kept shifting his lithe body, unable to get comfortable, with his mind being plagued with thoughts about the insufferable Robin Hood and his outlaws, whom kept evading him and his troops.

A picture of Robin's cocky grin pervaded Guy's brain, making a feral growl escape his throat. His hands clenched into fists as he seethed, yet he was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Guy?"

He glanced up automatically, instantly cooling somewhat. "Marian," he replied quietly.

An awkward silence followed and Marian studied Guy uncomfortably. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him and had a thought of how hot of a day it was and wondered how on earth he could stand being in so much leather all the time. Guy's stark blue eyes met her intensely, and she was once again taken aback by his penetrating stare.

Marian cleared her throat and attempted a conversation. "Robin got away from you again?"

Of course she knew, the whole of Nottingham did, and saying it only furthered Guy's sulking. He nodded and crossed his arms, restless in his irritation. He said nothing and for some reason the image of him being so miffed amused Marian, and she almost pitied him.

"It is a hot day, no?" she pointed out casually.

Guy grumbled to himself and Marian sighed. "Come now Guy and stop sulking." She tugged on his arm insistently, and felt him brush her away.

She looked at him questionably and noticed him shake his head wearily and press a hand to his brow. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed with a line with sweat. One of Marian's eyebrows rose.

"Guy, are you all right?"

His eyes took a moment to meet hers and he blinked rapidly. "I'm fine." He was holding his head as if it hurt. He went to walk away, yet Marian's hand met his brow. She moved it away abruptly at the heat rising from his skin.

"Guy, you have a fever."

Guy growled in protest. "I'm fine woman, it is just the heat. I've got work to do, and I've a meeting with the Sheriff."

He was a little bemused as to why she was even pressing the matter in the first place. Marian wasn't one to usually inquire of his health.

"The Sheriff pushes you too hard. Why doesn't he do some of the work himself for once?" she said, disgusted.

Guy stared at her, annoyed. The heat in his body was coursing and his head was pounding. He was massaging his temples and shook his head furiously. "Let me through Marian and quiet this nonsense." He went to shove her aside, but she gripped his wrist and he stared at her, affronted.

"You're being ridiculous Guy."

Guy scoffed. "I'm being ridiculous? Move Marian or I shall force you."

Marian crossed her arms and faced him obstinately. "No."

Guy stared at her, irked. "Fine." He pushed her aside and she let out a sound of protest. He went to walk away, yet he did not make it far before a bout of dizziness struck him and he teetered slightly and grasped his head.

He shook his head to clear it and breathed heavily. Guy's vision lurched and he took a few more steps before having to lean against the wall to collect himself. He cursed and Marian followed after him.

She did not know why she was so agitated, yet could not stand the fact seeing him so stubborn. "Honestly Guy, you are unwell. It is probably because you wear that blasted leather all the time."

Guy did not have much more patience. "I like my leather, and it's just a damned fever. I'll hear no more of it." He was panting and pushed himself away from the wall. He could feel the heat suffocating him but fought against it.

Marian shook her head in defeat as she watched him go. Guy had not made it very far before his vision was clouded once again. He forced himself to go on however, and battled the fever and went to see the Sheriff.

Vasey gave Guy a curious glance when he saw him. "What's wrong with you?"

Guy glared at him and the Sheriff shrugged. "All right then, now down to business…"

He began to rant and Guy was listening to first, yet the words flew through his ears and remained unheard. His head was pounding so hard that he could no focus. The only thing he could hear was his own labored breathing and felt the heat driving him over the edge. His legs grew weak, and suddenly he lost feeling in his body and collapsed to the floor.

The Sheriff started in surprise and glanced down at the unconscious man on the floor. "Gisborne?" He nudged him with his foot and scowled. "Come now you git, wake up!"

There was no reply and the Sheriff shook his head furiously and bellowed. "Someone get the damned physician in here!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marian was walking down the halls back to her room when she encountered a couple of guards muttering to each other and saw Allan and went up to him. "Allan, has something happened?"

Allan nodded. "Gizzy went and collapsed in the Sheriff's rooms. They've taken him to be treated by a doctor. It's a bad fever. Who'd have thought?" He chuckled and took a bite out of an apple he had in his hand.

Marian's eyes widened in alarm. "Guy? Is he all right?"

Allan shrugged. "I suppose."

Marian bit her lip and was torn between going back to her room and checking on Guy. She was worried, but she did not like admitting it. She felt guilty, for she had not told anyone that he had been unwell. "Where is he?"

Allan pointed lethargically behind him. "They took him to some room down that way."

Marian nodded. "Thank you Allan." She stood there, struggling over what to do before giving in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Guy lay in a swathe of sheets on a bed, stripped of most of his leather and panting as he writhed. His body was wracked with a violent fever and a doctor stood over him making mental notes to himself. He looked up when Marian entered the room.

She paused as she saw the figure lying on the bed and her eyes glimmered. The doctor frowned. "Why are you in here? This is a sickroom."

Marian frowned. "It doesn't matter; I've just come to see him since I heard he collapsed. Just give me a moment will you?"

The doctor glared at her before reluctantly stepping outside. Marian hesitantly knelt by Guy's bed and eyed him awkwardly. His chest was bare and he lie there in a troubled sleep as his body fought against the illness that ravaged him. His dark locks of hair were damp with sweat and his skin glistened with perspiration.

Marian rested a hand on the man's brow and felt him stir at the coldness of her palm against his burning flesh. A quiet moan escaped his mouth and his eyelids fluttered rapidly. Before Marian knew it, a pair of heated blue eyes was staring up at her.

"Marian?" Guy breathed, lost.

She nodded and he eyed the room in a daze. "Where am I? What has happened?"

"You collapsed in the Sheriff's room. You are very sick Guy. You must rest," Marian state gently, yet firmly.

Guy was quiet for a moment. "You came to see me?" He could still feel the pressure of her hand on his brow and unconsciously reached out for her.

Marian removed her hand and Guy gazed up at her, startled and hurt. She stared at his flickering blue eyes and lightly brushed back some hair from his eyes. "Sleep Guy."

He gradually eased and murmured her name as she went to leave. She stilled when she felt his hand gripping her wrist lightly. "Marian…stay..."

Guy's voice was soft, yet insistent and desperate. Marian sighed and acquiesced. She sat by his side. "Guy, the doctor will be back soon. I must leave, but I will be back. Sleep now."

Guy was dubious, yet relaxed when she pressed a hand to the side of his face. He clasped a hand over hers and sighed deeply. He breathed her name against his hand as he let his body sink into sleep once more. He looked so much less imposing like that and it moved Marian.

_Guy…_

She stayed there for a few moments before gradually removing her hand. Marian did not realize that her heart had quickened as she departed.


End file.
